Batman's Flashy Fan
by Abunai Himitsu
Summary: Corny title! Batman's time on the stage singing "Am I Blue?" gives him a type of fame that he doesn't really want. Plus, he gains a new fan. And we all know how fun fans can be! Especially, when they're too fast to catch. BatFlash
1. Chapter 1

Batman's Fame

Oh how he loathed that red clad speedster and the big mouth that was situated on the hero's face. It was the kind of mouth that Batman wanted to sew shut. It was the kind of mouth that the nighttime patrol of Gotham, not including one dark knight, was currently conversing with. Four days ago, Flash was supposed to bring a simple piece of evidence that Batman was going to run through his computer. That was all the speedy man was supposed to do!

However, the red blur had a "hot off the presses" piece of gossip. A piece of gossip that Batman had sworn he had hidden deep in the mission report of which it was written in. The black clad hero knew something was off when Flash came into the cave singing a familiar song. Leave it to Nightwing to recognize it from one of his teacher's stake outs. This prompted questions by the Batclan. Finally, Flash's face lit up when he caught sight of the Bat. Immediately after spotting two narrowed eyes in the darkness of the cave, the speedster caved.

Once he finished informing the clan of Batman's five minutes of fame to save Wonder Woman, everyone turned to the origin. Batman's mouth couldn't get any straighter or thinner. Robin was the first one to pounce on the subject and began demanding audio or video. Even Batgirl seemed to be interested in hearing the voice of fear sing the blues. Nightwing, on the other hand, seemed just too freaked out to care how funny this was.

So, for the past two days, Batman had been avoiding everyone around the world. Even Alfred had gotten wind of "The Singing Bat" rumors that were floating around. Once or twice, Batman didn't really care; Superman and Wonder Woman had stopped by to pry him away from his computers. He could swear that even J'onn had come down into the dark cave at one point. Avoiding everyone was Batman's only desire until Supergirl or Zatanna had some other rumor to spread.

He moved a hand over and switched on the world news to catch up with important events. Five minutes into watching the news anchor talk about an earthquake in China, Batman noticed a sudden smile appear. He would regret ever turning on the news on this day for the rest of his life.

"And as a special treat tonight, we have special guests Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Arrow and The Flash." Batman leaned as far as he could into his chair as he glared at the screen. Why were they making an appearance on the news without consulting him?! "So, you obviously have half the League over in China to help out. So, having you here makes us really grateful, but I am curious why Batman wasn't able to show up."

"He's currently working on-" Superman had started, but Flash couldn't resist.

"He's hiding out in his cave." Flash was frowning a mock frown and turned dramatically to the camera. "Hey, Bats. I'm sure you're watching this because you can't stop being you. So, we just want you to know that you have a beautiful singing voice! And we did find footage that we plan on releasing right about… now!"

Sure enough, a poor quality video popped up on the screen and displayed the dark knight singing "Am I Blue?" on stage. Batman's hands gripped the chair's arms so tightly that he was surprised he didn't dent them. When the video was over and it returned to the news anchor and his fellow Leaguers, Batman shut off the feed. Perhaps not leaving the cave as Bruce or Batman was a good idea for the next few years. Unfortunately, about fifteen minutes later, Flash had entered the cave. He had the biggest smile on his face as he walked up behind the big, black bat.

"Give me one reason not to drop you off the top of the Wayne Enterprises' skyscraper?"

"Because I'll survive?"

"Not if I drug you right."

"Aw, c'mon Bats! You can't expect me to believe that you'd kill someone over something like singing?!"

"It was me singing, Flash."

"More reason to show the world that you're actually big and cuddly."

Batman moved so fast that Flash felt a pang of envy. Black gloved hands held the speedster against the computer's console in a binding grip. The fastest man alive wished he had thought things through better and not come by the cave to check if Bats had seen the news. Batman's face was practically centimeters away from Flash's. A moment of panic spread through the young man's mind as he imagined the news reports. Poor Flash, taken from the world by an insane crook that dropped him from the top of a building. Since we all know that Batman wouldn't kill him while dressed as a superhero!

"I have a reputation to keep with the criminals of Gotham! How can I scare them into squealing when they think I'm 'cuddly'?!"

"Um… at least little kids won't be so scared of ya?"

"Not the point!"

"You aren't seriously gonna kill me are ya, Bats?" Flash's eyes widened slightly.

Batman grunted in response and released him; turning away. Flash straightened up, watching Batman stalk off into the darkness of the cave. Part of the lightning fast brain said "Go after him!" and the other part said "Run for you life while you can!". A sound next to the speedster startled a slight yip from him.

"Oh, Jeeves… ya scared me."

"My apologies, sir." Alfred set down the tray that carried a drink on it. It was in a delicate teacup.

"What is that?"

"Tea. I thought that Master Bruce might be a bit parched."

"Tea? He drinks tea?"

That's all that Flash needed and now both sides of his mind said, "Go after him! Go! Go!" and he obeyed. Flash grabbed the cup and zipped away, leaving a bewildered Alfred behind. It didn't take long to find Batman. He was sitting on a stalagmite; barely visible. Flash skidded to a halt next to where the pointy ears were visible. He held the cup over and down in front of the masked face.

"Alfred thought you'd be thirsty."

Batman wordlessly took the cup from the hand that was before him. He took a sip and hoped that if he ignored Flash he'd go away. That was not the case. In fact, an annoying sound of toe tapping reached his ears.

"What?"

"I just… couldn't help but notice the feminine teacup. It's so cute."

There was no response to Flash's comment. He waited again. Waited and waited, but no response came.

"Oh come on! I just insinuated that you are cute! You have to react to that one!"

"The set belonged to my mother."

Well, if that wasn't a kick in Flash's groin. If there was something Flash knew, you don't mention bring up Batman's parents. He took a step around the stalagmite with a nervous grin.

"Oops."

"Go away, Flash."

"But I came all this way to see you!"

"Go away."

"Bats, if it helps, I just wanna say that I really, really liked your voice."

It was after Flash said that, he disappeared. Batman paid no heed to the speedster's admission. If Zatanna and Circe liked it, why wouldn't anyone else. Another reason why he won't resurface for another few years.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman's Fan

It's been: three weeks after Flash had put Batman's singing on display to the entire county; two weeks after it expanded like a virus over the internet; one week after the late night television finally stopped airing constantly. Currently, the singing star is at Arkham Asylum with the doctors as they lock up the Joker… again. It took him two weeks to finally surface from his after the initial airing of his embarrassing performance. The only reason he had finally left the cave was the mention of Joker's plans to blow up the police station.

Everyone was glad to have Batman back, not that they didn't appreciate Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin, they just felt safer with the clever Bat being in charge. Even the police were pleased to have their ally back. As the Joker was pulled out of view, Batman turned and walked down the halls of criminals. All of them were either singing or humming "Am I Blue?" loudly and with maniacal grins plastering their faces. Did they know how much the crusader wanted to break their jaws right now? Maybe it would have stopped them.

Finally, he exited the twisted building and hopped into the Batmobile. The air is cold outside, there is snow on the ground, but the streets are ploughed. It's March and Batman knew this is going to be a very long year. He starts his vehicle and drives off the Arkham lot. There's no crime on the streets with the other three running around the rooftops. So, the leader decides to head back to his safe haven. As he pulls into the cave, there are several people standing near his computer.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jeez, Bats, nice to see you, too." Flash is leaning against the console with a pouting face.

"You need to get out of this cave, Bruce." Batman looks over at Superman and scowls.

"I need you all to leave." He pushes his way through everyone and seats himself in the computer chair.

"We're worried about you." Wonder Woman steps up and places a hand on the bat's shoulder.

"That and this whole hiding business is getting old." Green Lantern huffs slightly and crosses his arms. "We need you back out at the towers."

"You have plenty of people to help. I'm just a part-timer, remember?"

"You keep reminding us." Superman grins wryly.

"Come on, Bats. We miss your sparkly personality!" Batman looks over at Flash then at the console that the speedster is on. Flash takes the hint and moves off of the computer.

"I've got work to do here."

"Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin seem to have it all covered." Batman looks over at Green Arrow. "I think you're just worried everyone on the tower's going to make fun of you."

"We've already placed threats in the proper circles. Booster Gold's not even supposed to be on the same floor level as you." Lantern interjects.

"So, you really have no reason not to come back." Wonder Woman smiles at him.

"And you can come of your own will or we knock you out and Superman carries you." Flash states happily, almost as if he's daring Batman to refuse them.

"Fine."

The group smiled as Batman stood and they all went out to the Javelin that they parked behind the mansion. It was a silent ride up to the Watchtower. Once they arrived, Batman stalked off the Javelin and headed straight towards the monitor bay. Flash and Superman step off the plane after the rest of the team members exit. Flash sighs and kicks the front wheel of the Javelin. Superman stops and looks at Flash sympathetically.

"You know… you could just show him, rather than tell him."

Flash looks over as Superman flies over to help some workers with some metal work. He pondered this a moment and an idea hits him. A devilish grin spreads across his lips and he runs off. The speedster zips into his room and starts rummaging through all of his things. Clothes, costumes, magazines, comics and trash are tosses about as he searches for what he wants. Normally, he keeps his living space clean, but when you're on the Watchtower it's hard to take time on anything.

At last, he finds what he was looking for. A good friend of his was also a seamstress and once, she made him a set of Justice League plush dolls. He was going to give everyone their doll for Christmas, but he only had the original seven. Flash pulls the Batman doll from the pile and grins. He zips out of his room and stops in front of the foreboding door of the Bat. The speedster glances around to see if anyone is watching; no one's there. He stands there and runs through his memory, trying to remember that number that he always used.

"Got it!" He keys in the number and is thrilled when it works.

Flash sets the little Batdoll on the bed and backs out careful not to be seen leaving the room. A brief thought occurs to him. Should he have left a note? No, it's better to just leave the trinket and let Batman obsess over its origin. That's exactly what Batman did. He was tired of all the stares and refusals to let him leave. So, instead of dealing with everyone, he had escaped to his room. Once there, he spotted the small doll that looked eerily like him. The dark knight steps out of the room and glances at the keypad next to his door. It is still intact; no burns, no dents, no scratches.

How'd this person get into his room? Batman goes back in and searches the whole space for anything else out of place. Nothing. Just the doll. Suspicious, he edges forward and picks it up gingerly. It isn't ticking and doesn't seem to have toxin drenched fabrics. Still, he isn't sure and leaves the room for the lab. Batman is careful to hide the doll under his cape as he storms through the halls. Only now that he's in the lab does the doll come out from under the cape.

After several hours of testing, Batman comes to the conclusion that there is nothing sinister about the doll. Now, he's just staring at it idly and wondering who would leave him this? Could it be due to his "fame" and some girl in the League thought it was "cute"? He is concentrating so hard on his inner monologue that he doesn't notice when Shayera enters the lab. Shayera expects a growl or threat, but Batman doesn't seem to be paying attention. So, she ventures forward curiously.

"What's with the mini-Bat?"

"It was in my room."

"Didn't take you for a doll person." Batman glances back at her when she says that. "Sorry. Who left it for you?"

"Don't know."

The two sat and talked about who could possibly leave him a doll that was his spitting image. Several days later, Batman walks up to Shayera in the cafeteria with: a book about relationships, a shirt with the Bat emblem printed on it, a stuffed bat, and a CD of Beethoven's symphonies. Shayera picks through the items and finds it very difficult to keep a serious expression. Batman sits down in a chair and frowns deeply.

"I think you have a secret admirer."

"I guess so."

"So, why are you coming to me? Why not Lantern? You two are always talking about these things."

"Who says he hasn't told me about it?" Lantern walks up and joins the two.

"This is getting out of hand." Batman ground out in frustration.

"It's just a few gifts." Lantern took a sip of the drink he'd brought. "It's when she starts leaving locks of hair, underwear or photos of you sleeping that it's out of hand."

"That's rather disturbing." Shayera laughed. "But John's right. This is just… a cute crush."

"Who's got a crush?" Flash appears suddenly in the chair next to Green Lantern with his ever present grin.

"Someone's leaving Batman gifts." Shayera holds up the bat.

"Hahahaha! That's so cool, Bat's got a fan!" Flash laughs and plays with the stuffed bat.

Batman snatches the bat away from the speedster and puts it back on the table. It wasn't that he minded Flash playing with it, but whoever was leaving these gifts might. Flash feels a little put off as the bat he'd worked so hard to find is taken from his hands. He looks at it then over to the stoic black statue. Flash can practically see the wheels turning in the magnificent brain of the Bat. Finally, Batman's masked eyes focus on Flash and as he prepares to say something, the speedster's gone.

"What was that all about?" Shayera looks from the empty chair to Batman.

"Not sure, but I think my suspicion's right. I think Flash knows who's giving me these."

"Flash? I guess he might. He hangs out with Supergirl a lot." Lantern watches as Batman stands and leaves the cafeteria.

"You know who's leaving the gifts, too, don't you?" Shayera whispers, leaning across the table.

"Let's just say I need to stop going to Flash's apartment without calling first."


	3. Chapter 3

Flashing The Batman

Tracking a speedster is near impossible for most people, but Batman isn't most people. He sits in the Flash's apartment, dressed as Bruce Wayne and waiting impatiently. He doesn't like sneaking into people's places when he's not Batman, but luckily the landlady was more than happy to let him it. So, all that he needs to do is wait until the annoying red blur comes home. As he sits on the couch, Bruce glances through around the apartment.

Clean and well decorated. It still surprises Bruce, no matter how long he's been sitting and waiting. It just boggles his mind. He looks out the window and sees the sun setting in the reflections of windows across the street. Flash has to come home some time. Bruce didn't want to stay here all night; he has to patrol Gotham tonight. The waiting has paid off, Flash zips into the apartment with five pizza boxes. The speedster runs into his bedroom and comes back out clad in boxers and a T-shirt.

"Wally."

"Jesus! What the fu-… Bats?"

"Right now, it's Bruce."

"What… are you doing in my place?"

"Waiting for you."

Wally's face suddenly flushes to match his hair. It only makes Bruce dig himself deeper in the fact that the red head knows something.

"Why?"

"You know something about my fan."

"Nope!" Wally smiles nervously and heads into his kitchen.

Bruce grumbles a bit and stands from the couch, heading for the kitchen. Wally's sitting at a table and eating from the boxes of pizza he'd brought home. The billionaire pulls out a chair and sits down glaring over at the other man.

"Wally. Who is it?"

"I don't know!"

Bruce frowns and stands abruptly from the chair. "Then I'll find out myself."

Wally watches as Bruce walks out of the kitchen and does not turn towards the front door. Instead, the tall, dark and handsome man turns straight towards the bedroom. Alarms start to sound in the speedsters head and he gets up zooming over to block the bedroom's door. Bruce expected it and smirks evilly at the younger man. Wally blinks at the suddenly devilish disposition that the human bat has taken.

"You know."

The red head nearly groans, of course, that's why he seems so smug.

"Ba- er… Bruce. It's complicated."

"I doubt that." The billionaire's eyebrows furrow.

"Look. How about you go… do whatever Bats do to prepare for the night. I'll tell you everything tomorrow, okay?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! Please?!"

"No, you'll just run."

Wally huffs lightly at the accusation that he would run from Batman, the man who can find anyone. He crosses his arms over his chest and squares his shoulders.

"I won't run. There's no place I could hide anyways."

"True… but I'm getting annoyed by the secret admirer gifts, it needs to stop."

Bruce doesn't give the other a chance to reply and manages to slip past. He enters the bedroom and sees nothing out of the ordinary. So, why was Wally trying to keep him out of the room? Then, something catches his eye. There's a small pile of papers on a desk. He steps towards the desk and glances at them. They look like rough drafts for something. Wally sees that Bruce has noticed the papers on his desk and panics. He does the only thing he can think of, runs. Sure, Batman can find anyone, but if he keeps moving that has to make it harder.

Bruce notices that Wally's left the building, but the papers intrigue him. He flips through them and grins; apparently Flash's planning on confessing to someone. At first, it seems like some girl in the League, he supposed it was Fire, but then it changes. On one of the papers, there's little scribblings of Batman and his emblem. That's when a thought enters his mind. The Justice Lords had them held captive and when Flash escaped he set Batman free first. When he was set free, he had given Flash the code that he uses for everything.

That's how the gifts were getting into his room. Flash was the one leaving them and judging by what he saw on the desk. Flash was the one that was his secret admirer. Dozens of curses flew through his mind as he realized that it was obvious. Flash had always teased him about human relations and told him he should read up on them. He asked if he had little bat toys hidden away in some room of Wayne Manor. He also blasted several of Beethoven's symphonies over the speakers in the Watchtower. Always claiming that rich people loved Beethoven when caught.

There were even a couple of times when Flash asked if he even owned a regular t-shirt. Everything lined up with Flash. Batman had always wondered why Flash just couldn't leave him alone. Why the speedster was constantly talking to him about nonsense and waiting for reactions. Bruce steps out of the room and looks around the apartment. Since Wally left, he supposes he should just leave everything alone and wait until the fastest man alive isn't also the most anxious man alive. He leaves the apartment, locking the door behind him and heads back to Gotham.

He also has some thinking to do. Sure he never really wanted too much in a relationship with Wonder Woman. It was always easier to just let everyone believe he did. In fact, after the whole even with Circe, they sat down and had a serious conversation. Wonder Woman was the one to notice that he had no real interest in her, at least not romantically. He was rather grateful she had taken it so well. In fact, there were rumors that she was currently involved in some kind of relationship with another man. This isn't going to be easy. As he reaches his car, he pulls out his car's phone.

"Alfred. I'm on my way back. Let Batgirl and Robin know I'm not going on patrol tonight."

"Find out who your admirer is, sir?"

"Yes… not exactly who I expected."

"I see."

Bruce starts the engine and starts to drive off to Gotham. Wally is now in Superman's fortress of solitude in a fit of panic. He's rambling on about when Batman gets a hold of him all the pain that he, The Fastest Man Alive, is going to be in. Superman sits silently, watching the young man.

"Wally… I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Are you kidding me!? He'll have me thrown off the top of Wayne Corporation's building!"

"I don't think he'll go that far, he doesn't kill."

"Not as Batman he doesn't! He could dress up as some villain and do it! You'd never know!" Flash throws himself down onto one of the seats near Superman. "Of all the people… why couldn't it have been you?"

"Heh… because you would have had to fight off Lois."

"Oh, right." Wally shuddered and the idea of dealing with a possessive Lois Lane.

"Well… Batman's always known for surprises."


	4. Chapter 4

Batman's Flash

Wally is certain that he had opted not to go to the big party being held by Gotham's prince, Bruce Wayne. He is also certain that he had told John Stewart not to force him into going. However, like usual, the Lantern ignored him, put him in a green bubble and carried him several hundred feet above the ground. High enough that Flash would be badly injured, but low enough to keep him from cushioning his fall. The two are dressed in civilian clothes because it was a casual party for a few select members of the League.

"John, you don't understand… he's only using the party as a cover!"

"For the last time, Bruce is not going to kill you."

"Yes, you convinced me of that earlier, but what about Jeeves!? If he raised Batman, he's gotta be one hell of a… a… scary dude!"

"Oh for God's sake."

"John… he's gonna have me killed! I wanna live to see you in a wheel chair being pushed by Shayera!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Wally sighs and slumps down in the bubble as the large mansion comes into view. It looks like an electric chair to the red head. How could his best friend be taking him to his death like this? John sets the bubble on the ground and takes hold of the panicked man's shirt.

"And I won't end up in a wheel chair."

Normally, Wally would have laughed at the stubborn tone in the marine's voice, but he is too busy looking for snipers. John pulls the speedster in through the large doors and is greeted by Alfred.

"Right this way." Alfred turns and leads the two men into a large ballroom.

"You two are always the last to arrive." Clark is the first to speak to them.

"We would have been here sooner had you come and helped me catch him, Clark."

John looks around the room to see who else is present. Just as he expected, it's just the seven of them plus Oliver Queen. They all seem to be having a good time, and it's then that John notices something unusual. He turns and releases Wally's shirt to smack him on the arm. The red head stops giving Alfred an accusing glare and looks over at his friend.

"Check it out." John points over at the table.

"What?" Wally follows the direction of the finger to see Bruce sitting with a rare grin and wearing a t-shirt with the Batman emblem on it. "No way."

"Did you notice what he's got quietly playing?" Clark slips his hands into his pockets and smiles brightly.

"Beethoven…?" In fact, it was the exact CD collection he had bought for the Bat.

"See? He's not going to kill you."

"I'll believe it when I leave alive tonight. This could just be cruel and unusual punishment."

Both John and Clark shake their heads and walk over to the table. There is no arguing with Wally when he gets paranoid. The speedster sighs and heads over to the table as well; better to be around a crowd then alone where Alfred can strike. He sits himself as far from Bruce as he can and as close to Shayera as she'll allow. She might help protect him somehow. Alfred places a glass of what looks to be soda on the table in front of Wally.

"As I recall, you enjoy Root Beer." Alfred moves over to hand another drink to John.

Wally stares at the glass and almost whimpers. Root Beer, his favorite drink ever, is sitting in front of him and he's worried that it's poisoned. So, he doesn't touch the drink all night and lets it sit in front of him. Several of his friends find it odd that Wally would turn down anything. Yet, all night, the red head doesn't eat or drink anything that is brought out. Nearing midnight, everyone starts saying their farewells and leaving the manor. Wally prepares to leave as well, but a tight grip lands on his arm.

"We need to talk." All color drains from the freckled face at Bruce's words.

"Right… talk."

Everyone except Wally and Bruce has left the ballroom. Wally is now terrified and refuses to look at the man behind him. Even when the hand releases his arm, the speedster's legs won't budge.

"You know… now that I've actually been listening to Beethoven, I'm beginning to enjoy it."

"Yeah, because all rich people do."

"I'm not going to kill you or have you killed."

"When I survive the night… I'll believe you."

"Well, I think you will survive… that book you bought me says not to threaten someone you want a relationship with."

Bruce looks at the redhead calmly with a small almost imperceptible smile. Unfortunately, the young man seems to be at a complete loss.

"Wally… where exactly… did you find this shirt?" The red head looks over at Bruce and the shirt.

"Um… Target. They have them for the original seven."

"I'd have preferred you kept this one and gave me a Flash shirt."

"Well, I'm sorry… huh?"

Bruce chuckles at the dumbfounded look on Wally's face. The younger man reaches a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. The Bat can almost see all the thoughts flying through his mind. Wally tilts his head to the side and scrunches up his face.

"You… want a Flash shirt?"

"Yes."

"…Well… too bad! I got it first!" Wally laughs and is gone instantly.

Bruce raises an eyebrow. This was not the response he was hoping for at all. In fact, he was unsure that this was a good response. Alfred gives Bruce a questioning glance before cleaning up the table. There's suddenly a strange light appearing outside the windows. When they look outside they see the bat signal on the clouds in the sky. It appears that Wally will have to wait. The billionaire heads through the passage and down to the cave. He sheds the garb of Bruce Wayne for a more comfortable Kevlar Bat costume.

A week passes and Batman begins to grow impatient. Right after the night of the party, Flash left with Green Lantern, Vixen and Hawkgirl on some mission. It almost appeared as though Flash was avoiding Batman. This was becoming ridiculous, just how long did they have to be gone? They were just attending a meeting with the Green Lantern Corps. It should have been over three days ago! Where are they at? Batman glares at his computer's screen as if it would give him the answers he wanted.

"Hey, Bats!"

Batman just manages to turn in his chair when a red blur launches into his lap. The chair he's in isn't built for that and topples backwards. Wet lips land on Batman's and he finds it rather pleasant. When the lips break away the knight notices something different, something odd. There's a black t-shirt on over the red costume.

"Like my shirt? A friend made it for me." Flash holds the end of the black shirt out to display the words 'Property of Bats'. "Got you one too… I wanted it to say 'Property of Flash' but she didn't agree."

Flash holds up another shirt, this one's red, and Batman chuckles. It says 'Owner of Flash'. A black gloved hand takes the shirt and sits up ever so slightly to slide it on over his costume. Flash smiles brightly before he finds himself underneath a very foreboding, but smirking, Batman.

"I think it'll do."

____________________________

It isn't until a few days later when Batman catches Flash at the Metrotower and asks him about his 'friend' that made the shirts. It turns out to be Batgirl and Supergirl. Instead of feeling relieved that it's someone inside the League, Batman feels a sinking feeling in his stomach. Yes, it's going to be a very, very long year.

* * *

Y'know... I wanted to do an April Fool's story like how Mists did....... but that went bye bye.

That just proves you never come up with an idea and then go to sleep! Oh well.. such as life.


End file.
